The Dominoes fall
by shaman95naruto
Summary: AU. You know the old saying everything happens for a reason. Well Dooku training happened for a reason. The reason being revenge. Naruto/Harem. Terrible summary I know. Adopted from TheIronMask


The Dominoes fall

**Sorry for the errors. **

**This is not Beta yet.**

I do not own Naruto or star wars, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Disney respectively. I hate to say it but its true.

"Hello" people talking

_'What?'_ people thinking

**"You mongrel!"** Demon/Enraged Naruto talking

Chapter one: Descension

Six years before The Clone Wars

It was night when Count Dooku aka Darth Tyranus meditated within his palace on Serenno, he had been made the apprentice of Darth Sidious four years ago, and was planning on having a toast to the anniversary when the force granted him a vision!

Vision

Pain was all he felt, his master's eyes glaring at him! Dooku looked down his hands where gone! "Good Anakin good, kill him! Do it!" he heard and looked at his master then his assailant whom held his and another light saber within his grasp! The command was given to the glowering young man who towered menacingly over him! Then a brief moment of inner conflict before the Count was beheaded!

End Vision

Violently coming out of his meditation, he stumbled backwards a bit, however before he could fall, he caught himself on his desk. Recalling the vision he watched, the count hyperventilated for a brief moment before he managed to catch his breath, '_So that's your game Sidious, to assume me as nothing but a mere stepping stone for Young Skywalker...' _Having felt betrayed by Sidious, his mind stewed in anger, anger that would cloud his judgement if he hadn't reigned it in at the last minute and calmed himself…

"To make sure my plan would work, a simple strategy based on revenge, would not be sufficient enough." He sat down on his desk and intertwined his fingers in front of his face, and then a look of concentration appeared. "What would be the best way, to humiliate that pathetic liar? Hmm…"

Then he got an idea, a very Sithly idea. The Count not only wanted to kill the liar, but humiliate him as well and what better way to do that that to take on an apprentice of his own. But whom to train? Then he felt something a brief flicker in the force, it was faint very faint. Perhaps the force was guiding him to his answer! Getting up from his position on the desk he walked over to his dresser and donned his usual brown apparel then swiftly went to his private Solar Sailor.

Once there he ordered the pilot droid to place them in orbit, the droid did so and within minutes the pair could see the stars. Tyranus stretched himself within the force and felt it again! The brief flicker was enough to tell him what direction to go in, port fifty degrees! "Set your course fifty degrees to port! I will update as soon as I am able." The droid complied with the command immediately and had sped off in the assigned direction!

Ninjari: ten hours later

Naruto Uzumaki was exhausted, he and a team of the Konoha eleven had been chasing his friend Sasuke Uchiha since dawn and had thus far encountered severe resistance whittling away their numbers until only he remained to face off against the defecting genin! He jumped from branch to branch and came to a halt upon a giant statue of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju! It was here that Naruto spotted Sasuke ironically on top of Madara Uchiha's statue of equal proportion. His friend had his back to him, in an effort to save his friend he shouted "Sasuke!" the last Uchiha froze then continued walking only to halt again when he heard the blonde a second time "Are you going to run again?" Then the boy turned to face Naruto, and the blonde gained a look of horror upon his face! Over half of Sasukes face including his left eye were covered by that cancerous mark! The look of horror was replaced with rage when the Uchiha spoke "So the old hag sent you huh? Like I already told Sakura, Konoha is nothing to me. It is unable to give me the power I need, Orochimaru is willing to give me his knowledge. Leave me alone, and go back to that weak village I don't have any time to play Ninja with you children!" the brunette turned to leave when he noticed a shadow overhead!

Naruto tackled his friend and delivered a punch to his face then pulled the Uchiha to face him. "Are you an idiot going to Orochimaru? All he wants is your body to use like a new suit of clothes! You won't get out alive!" Naruto went to punch him again but was surprised when his fist was caught! And with amazing strength Sasuke stood and lifted Naruto off the ground then the brunette let go and delivered a punch to Naruto's stomach making him cough up blood and sending him crashing into the river where he skipped like a flat rock! The fight was on!

Dooku watched the battle with surprise etched into his face 'These beings are simply incredible, not only can they jump as high as a force user but they are more durable than an ordinary human. Which one can use the force I wonder?' he thought as he watched the two young people fight with every ounce of their strength. He submerged himself within the force and began to read their minds starting with the one clad in orange. To his surprise Dooku found himself within a sewer "this must be his mindscape." He said in disgust then he felt a presence a dark presence behind him.

Dooku turned about and saw a larger room, the elder entered and came face to face with a large vulpine creature with nine tails! **"So the intruder enters the fox's den? What do you want mortal?"** the Fox asked the Count. Dooku replied "I wanted to see if the boy was strong in the force, but instead I find you." Kyuubi's eyes widened at the word 'force' and laughed, the Count arched an eyebrow "If I may ask, what is funny?" the fox gained a maniacal grin **"I haven't heard that word in over a millennium nor have I felt the power of a Sith Lord in twice the time, but the question still stands what do you want?"** Dooku got to the point of his visit "I am in need of a student to train in the ways of the Sith."

The Kyuubi laughed and with a cruel smile said **"You are in luck the boy has the potential to surpass Exar Kun on the physical level and Darth Nox in the force."** Dooku smiled pleased that the blonde boy had such potential, "Then he shall become my apprentice, and a very powerful Sith at that, what is the boy's name?" **"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I would watch the fight very closely if I were you." **The count was about to question but found himself ejected from the boys mind! He then heard pained grunts below him and resumed watching.

Naruto was exhausted at this point, the two combatants had used their ultimate techniques the Rasengan and the Chidori respectively but they had canceled each other out! The curse mark by this point had spread covering most of the Uchiha's body, then Sasuke flew through hand signs and spoke the jutsu's name "Fire style Phoenix flower Jutsu" Naruto jumped to avoid the barrage of fireballs only to be kicked in the face by the Uchiha who followed up with a Chidori to Naruto's chest!

What happened next shocked both Shinobi, Naruto's vision slowed down everything, the Uchiha's hand as he attempted to kill him, the water rushing beneath them, the blonde felt as if he could simply move Sasuke with a single thought and with a pushing motion Naruto sent Sasuke flying into the cliff face! Naruto looked at his hands astonished that he had not only attempted but succeeded at sending the Uchiha flying without hand signs or even touching him! He looked at his hands, it was all the opening that Sasuke needed, the Uchiha charged up another Chidori and rushed in for the killing blow! Naruto's expression turned from shock to agony as his solar plexus was pierced, and he was sent through the veil of the waterfall! Then Kakashi Hatake arrived on the scene and with a chop to the neck knocked Sasuke out "Pakkun find Naruto!" the canine nodded and began to sniff out the Shinobi!

Only to feel a cold presence in the back of his head, one that told him to report that he found nothing. "I-I can't find a single trace of Naruto, it's like he vanished!" the canine was visibly shaken that a voice told him to do this, the voice spoke again 'Tell him nothing.' this caused Pakkun to shake violently! "Pakkun what's wrong, is it the Kyuubi's chakra?" asked Kakashi concerned "It's nothing, just a storm coming we need to get out of here." With that said the dog dispelled himself to get away from the voice. Kakashi bowed his head and said to no one "I'm sorry Sensei, I've failed you." Then he began the long trek back to the village.

When the boy had plunged through the falls, Dooku caught him with the force and had levitated the blonde to him. And holding the boy in his arms the Count radioed the droid pilot to meet him at the valley. Once the sailor was their Dooku took one last look at the scenery "You shall return one day young Naruto, more powerful than ever." Dooku had made a promise in his mind after putting Naruto within a medical capsule that once Naruto had killed Sidious he would provide a way for him to return if he so desired. "Take us back to Serenno and use random hyperspace routes." The droid complied and once they reached orbit the Count was assaulted with another vision!

Vision: Konoha council chambers

Tsunade along with the 'advisors' sat at the back of the room, whilst the Shinobi council comprised of the clan heads sat to her left, and the civilians to the right. "For the record this council meeting has been assembled due to the attempted defection of one Sasuke Uchiha." began Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage, the raven haired genin was brought in and placed into a chair in the center of the room. "Sasuke Uchiha please enlighten us on the events following your attempted defection?" Sasuke told them how the curse mark had made him leave and the fight at the final valley conveniently leaving out his own words defaming the village. "…Then Naruto made a pushing motion and sent me flying into the cliff and then tried to kill me with the Chidori! I don't know how he did it but he somehow copied this move to try and kill me!" Sasuke lied to the faces of the entirety of the council!

The civilians believed their precious Uchiha while the Shinobi somewhat believed him. Then Danzo spoke "in light of the demon trying to kill the last Uchiha, it is to be considered an s rank criminal to be killed on sight!" "Now wait just a minute, the mission was completed as instructed!" shouted Tsunade now looking at Danzo "No it's clear that it wanted to kill Sasuke-san to obtain the power of the Sharingan. You have no say in this child you must act in accordance to the council, despite personal feelings!" with that the meeting was adjourned and Tsunade buried her head in her hands and cried 'Forgive me Naruto-kun.'

End vision

Dooku eased out of the vision and looked to the blonde within the capsule 'he is just like me, betrayed by those he trusted most!' he thought in astonishment then noticed that Sidious was trying to contact him. Moving Naruto so that he wouldn't be spotted by the very observant dark lord he kneeled and answered "Yes my master?" "Darth Tyranus the next time I contact you, you had best answer immediately!" the cloaked figure admonished angrily "My apologies master I was in meditation and didn't hear the Holo-projector ring." He replied smoothly the lie having a nugget of truth to it.

"Have you selected a prime candidate for the clone army?" "I have engineered a test to see which of the galaxy's scum is the best, the best suitable for a clone army." This time it was the truth he had Komari Vosa targeted for assassination, and he had a feeling about a young mandalorian. "Good Tyranus good report back when the mission is complete, the future of the Sith rests with you." And then the image disappeared and Dooku released a breath that he didn't know he was holding "Yes the future that won't include you." He said as he reclined in his seat and relaxed for the long trip back to Serenno.

The rest of the trip went smoothly, and Dooku was within his palace in hours. He had ordered Naruto to be placed into a bacta tank to heal his injuries. He had just gotten out of the fresher when a protocol droid came to him. "Honorable Count the boy is stable and is sleeping in the medical wing." "Good, good we have much to do and every moment is critical." The Count dressed and was in the medical center within moments. Naruto awoke feeling horrible "Kami I feel like I was just kicked by bushy brows." He cradled his head in his hands but soon realized that he was not in his apartment "Where am I?" he jumped when he heard a voice "Good you are awake." An elderly man was in a chair across from him "Ne who are you?" Naruto questioned the Count answered "It is not polite to ask the name of others without introducing yourself first." Stunned Naruto answered

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage Dattebayo!" Dooku raised a silver eyebrow at both the title and the verbal tick but answered "I am Dooku, Count of the planet Serenno. The planet you're on." He stood and gave a gracious bow, whilst the blonde's eyes widened 'I'm on another planet?' "So, you're an alien?" Dooku snorted "No I am one hundred percent human, to me you are the alien." Then Naruto asked the most important question "Why am I here I have a mission to complete, can you take me back to my" he gulped "My planet?"

Dooku sat again and stared into Naruto as if he wanted to see through him "I'm afraid that going back would bring more harm than good." Naruto gained a perplexed look and asked why the Count answered with a question "What if I told you that I could show you something that happened on your planet just moments after I saved you? Would you want to know?" the blonde nodded hesitantly and very slowly he put his hand on Naruto's head then said to the blonde "Close your eyes." Naruto did as instructed and saw the vision that Dooku had received. He opened his eyes and backed away "They want to kill me? I didn't do any of those things accept for pushing Sasuke away. After all I have done for them, I've strived to be acknowledged and serve my village and this is the thanks that I get for trying to bring back their 'Precious' Uchiha?" he roared causing a table next to the Count to crumble as if it were made of tin!

Naruto stopped talking and looked horrified at what he did and went to apologize but the Count raised his hand in a calming gesture "It is quite alright, young Uzumaki no need to say you're sorry." The blonde then questioned himself "Am I some kind of freak?" and reached for a handkerchief that Dooku had offered only to find Dooku was on the other side of the room and it was floating! "You are not a freak Naruto, what you have is a gift and I could teach you how to control it and I could teach you much, much more!" The elder gently admonished as Naruto backed away startled "I don't expect this to be free what do you want in return?" the blonde questioned. Dooku explained the situation that his now former master had deceived him and how he wanted revenge, he told Naruto of the force and all it had to offer.

The pair had since started to wander aimlessly throughout the castle and came to a halt outside a room. "Naruto only through me can you be taught the ways of the force and if you help me, you will achieve a power far greater than any mere Shinobi of your planet. If we work together we can bring down the fool Sidious, join me and have powers beyond your wildest dreams. All you have to do is kneel and pledge yourself to me as your master!" Naruto considered it the door opened automatically startling him, then he entered the room to find it was a bedroom, more spacious and nicer than his apartment.

He turned to the Count and asked "Hakushaku-sama where is my headband?" Dooku read his mind and discovered the honorific, then motioned to an end table where the object in question was. Naruto narrowed his eyes and it shattered, he faced the Count and kneeled "I, Naruto Uzumaki pledge myself to…" he looked questioningly at the elder man when he said "Darth Tyranus." "…To Darth Tyranus's teachings." Smiling Dooku said with an upward motion of his hand "You shall be known now and forever more as Darth…Geist. Arise Darth Geist and revel in your new title for tomorrow you begin your lessons in the force."

And with a wave of his hand Naruto fell to his new bed. Dooku now relishing the fact that the boy was now his apprentice motioned for a droid "Change the boy out of that rag and fit him for something with black in fact, I never want to see orange anywhere near him." The droid did as commanded and soon the Count himself was asleep with a smile gracing his features.

Two weeks later: Serenno polar ice caps

Naruto braced himself on the cliff face as a blast of wind had threatened to tear him from his position on the hundred story sheet of ice. His bloody hands held on the icy surface, he once more climbed the surface using his bare hands! Had Dooku not had a point with everything he made Naruto do he would have flat out refused, the point to this 'Sith lords did not yield to pain or discomfort' the skin from his hands had torn during the climb and since all he had on where light shorts he didn't cover his hands!

Fifteen minutes later he reached the top where his master was waiting for him, Dooku tossed him a sword and brandished his own! Naruto caught the weapon and waited for the Count to move first. Naruto's training was going well, using four shadow clone to learn the ways of the dark side and four to learn from the Kyuubi who he met while he slept his first night on Serrano. He had learned the Shunshin in a matter of hours and was close to mastering advanced levitation. Meanwhile Naruto himself learned light saber combat and had learned that Makashi was the style that he preferred but he wanted to be the best so he decided to incorporate bits and pieces of other styles into his arsenal. Now he was nowhere near his master's level of skill but he would be!

His master moved first aiming to decapitate him but the blonde deflected the blow and launched his own attack trying to slit his masters throat, the maneuvers were slow at first but soon picked up speed until they were blurs moving so fast that the ice was melting beneath them, all the while Dooku gave instruction "Don't always go for the head on approach, control my center line, now shatter my defense! Good!" then the count struck him with the blunt side of his sword, and knocked him off his feet! Naruto rolled backwards coming inches short of falling to his doom.

When he got to his feet Naruto blocked a strike to his neck! Then Naruto slashed at his master's chest but slipped on the ice! "Your footing was lost for a slash, always mind your surroundings my apprentice." Tyranus instructed offering a hand to the downed Sith apprentice, Naruto took it and stood, ready to begin again. Dooku then motioned for Naruto to stand down "tonight we shall go to the opera where you will learn how to act within aristocracy." The blonde nodded enthusiastically, in the two weeks that he was there Naruto found a love for the theatre and would watch performances on the Holonet every chance he got, his favorite ironically was tragedies.

Dooku was at first appalled seeing Naruto eat for the first time and had since gave Naruto lessons on how to behave in polite society, his efforts were not in vain and soon Naruto no longer shouted nor did he eat with gusto, always slowly savoring his meals as if they were the last that he would receive. When the duo reached the palace one hour later, Naruto headed straight for the fresher. Once he was finished bathing Naruto donned a black suit that his master had ordered for him. He waited for his master in the foyer, he didn't have long when his master came down the stairs. With that the duo boarded the solar sailor which took them to Coruscant.

In the Counts boxed seat on the highest level the two Sith, three counting the presence of Palpatine whom sat several levels below them, conversed quietly "Master wouldn't Sidious know that we're here?" the blonde asked Dooku answered smoothly "Normally he would but now we are drawing our power within ourselves, and it's like we are invisible to him. He only considers the things that he can feel in the force a threat." Naruto nodded and proceeded to pay attention to the opera, it was about a lord coming back from the dead to drain the living of their blood.

Dooku then spoke lowly "Consider this opera an example of what you need to become to defeat Sidious, you must become the thing that your enemies fear most, an enemy that they cannot feel, see, or hear coming much less defeat." Naruto nodded and resumed watching. He would use fear to his advantage, but how to instil as much as possible? His eye's widened the answer was in front of him, in almost every opera or play there is one who goes unnoticed by the main characters; the fool!

The fool or jester always goes unnoticed and can move about 'What if I do that to hide my power, everyone would under estimate me and be blindsided when I reveal myself, yes I shall be the fool.' He thought as a dark grin spread on his face, he would give a spectacular performance but only up to Sidious's demise.

Two years later

Planet Cholganna

With sword in hand Naruto jumped from branch to branch behind a pack of gundark! He was sent to the planet to survive for a month to 'watch the cycle of life and death and see that the Sith were the top of the food chain.' It was his last day and he hunted these animals, he got in right behind them keeping his power low enough so as to remain undetected! He sprang high in the air so as to land in front of the pack, said pack halted confused as to how the human was in front of them. Naruto chose this time to strike, he launched himself at the center of the group to the alpha, he sliced straight through him and wasted no time killing the entire pack spinning and slashing the young Sith killed all but one!

Red blood covered him from head to toe, his gaze locked onto the last! He dropped his sword and sped at his victim, then proceeded to punch a hole in its chest! For a few moments he searched for its heart, gripping it he pulled it free and with a sadistic smirk he consumed the heart! After finishing his 'meal' Naruto breathed deeply pulling his power back into himself, he surveyed the carnage. He stole a glance at a puddle of water and saw himself he was battered and bruised from when an entire pack of nexu ambushed him, they left scars and he killed all but a retreating mother, he followed her to the nest where she died of her injuries.

He then heard a soft growl turning, Naruto saw his new pet a nexu cub not just any nexu but a black one. These were said to be stealthier than others and Naruto had caught him trying to pounce on him many a time. He scooped the cub up into his arms and went back to the cave where he made his home. Half way his comlink went off "Hello?" it was his master "My apprentice you are still alive, good. I'm sending a shuttle with a crate for your pet. I'm currently doing business with the confederacy so, the palace will be yours for the next few days, I have a surprise for you when you get there." Naruto smiled, he had told his master that he had a nexu cub and he allowed him to keep it. He activated his homing beacon and waited for the ship to land. In the meantime he fed the cub who he decided to name him "Kira that shall be your name." Kira purred as he ate the gundark meat that Naruto saved within the cave. After ten minutes of waiting Naruto saw the shuttle a trade federation one and he walked aboard.

The interior was spacious clearly made for important visitors, he quickly found the crate and put Kira inside of it. He had learned navigation the year before and took to it like a duck on water, after a few seconds of punching in his destination into the navigation console, the ship lifted off and once the coordinates were set he took off into hyperspace!

Naruto arrived on Serenno within thirty minutes, he put a sleeping Kira into a fenced in area of the yard. He stalked to his room, once he entered he took a shower within the fresher and when he emerged he noticed what was on his desk, light saber components! During exercises Dooku made him take apart his light saber and put it back together with his mind, it would be disappointing if he didn't create his own using the same method.

He gazed at the pieces and noticed a single hollowed out piece of bone, he smiled wickedly as he thought back to General Grievous and what the warrior taught him on Kalee. He had met the Kaleesh seven months ago and had great admiration for the man, he first saved the warlord and his wife from being ambushed by the Huk. Grievous at first laughed at him when he said that he wanted to enroll him into the Confederacy but after defeating an entire battalion of Huk Grievous listened and eventually joined.

Since then Grievous had supplied him with Kaleesh martial arts training and even a bone mask. Naruto meditated and focused on his soon to be weapon, the crystal was at the level of his eye, and he began. The process took two hours, Naruto based the saber on the finesse of form two Makashi and the ferocity of form seven Juyo, the final product was a curved hilt with the Krayt bone in the center and two 'claws' one near the pommel the other at the emitter! Naruto smiled at his creation "At last!" he pressed the activation button and with a snap hiss a crimson blade sprang forth! He deactivated it, and clipped it to his belt.

He then walked to the foyer and stared into the dark jungle outside, 'Kyuubi, I never thanked you for the training that you provided, so thank you' he thought initiating conversation with his tenant 'Don't mention it kit, besides the havoc that you will wreck on Konoha will be thanks enough.' The fox replied 'The Transportation technique that you copied from the Sharingan for me will be useful in upcoming conflicts, the Shinobi world will tremble at my resurgence.' He smiled as his yellow slit eyes roamed across the jungle, and he smiled in Sithly glee at the future events.

"HK-421 fix a steak dinner complete with a glass of Alderaanian wine." Said droid complied with command when Naruto stopped it "And a few cuts of beef for my nexu Kira." This was an evening for celebration after all so why not live large, for this would be a day long remembered.

**S95N OUT!**

**PEICE OUT!**


End file.
